


fire in the middle of a snowstorm

by rosesrunaway



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, and trying to kill each other, fake rivalry, genshin impact au, minyul bickering, oooh the tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesrunaway/pseuds/rosesrunaway
Summary: Minjoo absolutely hates how Yuri could trigger her snowstorm with her playful yet teasing gaze alone, and how Yuri could burn her entire being with a single touch.Or,Minjoo and Yuri are known to be the greatest rivals who always try to kill each other every time they face one another. Or are they?
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Kudos: 19





	fire in the middle of a snowstorm

“Ice princess,”

  
  


Minjoo almost broke her plume into half upon hearing that familiar voice she hears every single day without a fail and once again, the calm snowstorm within her chest started to rage.

  
  


That voice, that goddamn husky accented voice that never fails to make her burn— to make her tremble in absolute anger and annoyance. It’s a sweet nightmare to her.

  
  


“Kindly,” Minjoo started off, slowly straightening her back as she watched the familiar figure approach her, walking down towards her with confident big strides, a bright yet annoying teasing grin etched on her lips which pissed the raven haired woman to the core. Annoying, she badly wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. “Fuck off.” Added by her, more like a hiss, a venomous hiss that would make one shiver.

  
  


However, this certain redhead is an exception— her grin just grew wider when she heard a hint of annoyance in the other woman’s tone. The urge to annoy her intensified even more.

  
  


Halting in front of the table, the red haired woman leaned there, making the wooden table slightly move. Minjoo grumbled something under her breath, a curse, most likely. “I beg you to stop bothering me for this day, at least,” The raven haired woman pleaded with a monotonous voice. “Jo Yuri.”

  
  


Yuri hummed playfully, looking at the rolled scrolls and opened books scattered around the table. “My apologies, ice princess,” She softly said in a very teasing manner, wearing a mischievous smirk as she lightly flicked the scroll, making it roll a bit then met gazes with the annoyed woman in front of her. Minjoo huffed, clenching her jaw. “But that’s not going to happen.” Added by Yuri with a smile.

  
  


_Ice princess._ Minjoo never liked that nickname— or more like a title, in the first place. She didn’t like it, even though it's something to be proud of— as Hitomi would say. Well, maybe it is, but when Yuri started to call her with that to tease and piss her off, it doesn’t sound as pleasing anymore than before.

  
  


Grand Master Chaeyeon herself gave that unofficial title to her— it’s befitting, as they would say. Minjoo has a cryo vision, and heart cold as an ice, an aura and gaze that make one shiver yet elegant and beautiful as a princess. She’s also one of the prominent and best cryo users in the Knights of Favonius, and around Mondstadt so, indeed fits and perfect title for such a woman like her.

  
  


“Go away, you’re distracting me,” The cryo user grunted, her grip on the blue plume tightened, feeling the ice in her heart creep up, spreading through her whole being. A raging snowstorm happening inside her chest.

  
  


Yuri silently leaned away, then circled around her. The raven haired woman followed her movements, glare ice cold. For a second— Minjoo thought she would finally go away but the red haired woman just went behind her. She could sense her presence, a warm feeling engulfing her as she could feel the body leaning in closer and closer, and the burning feeling even became hotter.

  
  


A warm breath fanned against her reddening ears. It’s too much. It’s too warm, it’s too hot. Minjoo’s plume became ice without her noticing, but that’s a sign that she’s feeling extreme emotions inside.

  
  


“But I want to play with you, Minjoo,” Yuri whispered, and Minjoo swore she could feel the tip of the red haired woman’s nose brushed on the tip of her reddening ear and it made her snap.

  
  


If Yuri doesn’t have any fast reflex then the shards of ice that Minjoo summoned probably pierced through her back already.

  
  


The red haired blinked, letting out a breathless laugh, eyes moving towards the wall where the sharp and blade-like ices were thrown— all pierced through the poor brick wall that even caused some cracks due to the impact. “You really intend to murder me, hmm, princess?” She asked Minjoo with an amused smile, eyeing the unmoving woman, still looking gracefully like a princess.

  
  


“Don’t you have any job or commission to do, Jo?” Minjoo responded instead, voice cold as an ice which Yuri expected, it made her shiver, she’s going to admit that— Minjoo’s icy yet venomous tone always gets her without a fail.

  
  


The red haired woman raised her arm, slowly opening her palm and flicker— a small ball of fire started to appear, dancing on top of her skin and she eyed it with fondness. “Nothing, I do not have any duties to attend today,” She replied softly, smiling as her gaze remained on the dancing fire.

  
  


Minjoo tilted her head, opting to look at the pyro user behind her. She peeked through her shoulder. “So, that’s why you wish to bother me.”

  
  


Yuri turned to her, a smirk forming on her lips then closed her palm— the fire instantly disappeared, leaving a small smoke as a trace but soon faded almost immediately. “Well, you can say that,” She answered, pocketing her hands, eyeing the guard who's obviously eavesdropping. “After all, pissing you off is my entertainment, princess.”

  
  


“Well, I’m very pleased that I always get your attention,” Minjoo said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and her expression darkened then stood up from her seat, tidying up her things while Yuri just watched her.

  
  


The pyro user hummed, walking towards her when she saw her struggling with the books. “You should be, a lot of people are dying to have little of my attention yet I always give it to you in full.” She responded snarkily, taking some of Minjoo’s books and scrolls with her, catching the other woman off guard and Yuri just gave her a look. “What? I may be annoying and an _enemy_ of yours but I’m still a gentlewoman,”

  
  


Before Minjoo could even open her mouth to let out a remark, Yuri passed by her, entering the corridors. The cryo user shook her head, following the shorter woman, hugging the scrolls and books with her arms.

  
  


She couldn’t help but to snicker silently, Yuri acted nicely like Minjoo didn’t almost kill her just a few minutes ago and she doesn’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. Her gaze remained on the red haired woman’s slim back, then dropped to the pyro vision hanging from her leather belt.

  
  


Even Minjoo couldn’t remember when it all started, the rivalry, that is. She could vividly remember how she and Yuri fought and bickered a lot when they were still knights in training years ago. Madness, there’s no particular reason why they are enemies yet comrades as they are both knights and serving Mondstadt.

  
  


Maybe because cryo and pyro don't really go along very well in everything, which sparked the unexpected rivalry between them. As Minjoo would like to think. It’s petty, but she can’t seem to befriend Yuri, she tried— goodness, she tried being nice around her at once but the red haired is just that annoying and persistent on teasing her everytime to the point she gave up. Plus, it didn’t help that their families don’t have a very good relationship so they always pit them with one another.

  
  


Not long after, they reached the huge library located in the headquarters. The both of them silently made their way towards the desk, plopping the books and scrolls on top of it which got the librarian’s attention from the shelves.

  
  


Eunbi, the librarian, smiled at the sight of them but even got more amused when she realized something. She arranged the books, eyes still glued at the pair across her, patiently watching her. “My, my,” She exclaimed, moving her gloved hand to her chin, rubbing it as she arched her brow. “The Ice Princess and the Flaming Knight? First time to witness such a scene where the both of you are not trying to kill each other.”

  
  


Minjoo scoffed, crossing her arms while Yuri just smiled sheepishly. “Do we really fight that often, hmm?” The pyro user asked, scratching her nape as her gaze went up to the ceiling, thinking.

  
  


Giggling, the cheeky yet calm librarian nodded. “Even the Archons know,” She responded, leaning in a bit to the desk, tilting her head. “You guys could not even stay in the same room without fighting or bickering.” Added by her with a light chuckle.

  
  


“I suppose this is better. You two look great together.” Eunbi complimented with a teasing wink and Minjoo could feel her cheeks flaming while Yuri just chuckled at the statement, gently shaking her head. “Oh, do we?” She asked, briefly giving the blushing cryo user a known look.

  
  


“Absurd,” Minjoo exclaimed with a small huff, averting her gaze from them, finding the painting of an hilichurl very interesting so suddenly. “By the way, is it all good, Miss Kwon?” She changed the topic off which elicited a small giggle from the librarian again.

  
  


“Yes, thank you for giving the books back on time, sweetie.” Eunbi said, walking over the shelf and then gave them a teasing look before focusing on her work once again. With a sigh, Minjoo went out of the library with Yuri following her behind.

  
  


She walked out of the headquarters, bumping with an upset and pouty Nako with Yena who’s covered with black ashes. Minjoo could already tell that the sweet, sweet child did something again. Nako is a cute and innocent sweet kid, everyone loves and dotes on her— but she’s unstoppable and scary with her explosives. Minjoo could still remember how Nako blew up the entire Stormbearer Mountain before.

  
  


“Why are you still following me, Jo?” Minjoo asked, still walking towards the streets of lovely Mondstadt, not bothering to greet the guards and other friendly citizens, only reacting whenever she sees a dog or a cat.

  
  


A chuckle can be heard behind. Minjoo’s ice stone heart warmed with the sound, brushing it off. “Is it not allowed?” Yuri asked. “Are you going to Starnatch Cliff again?”

  
  


“Yes and yes.” Minjoo responded plainly, finally exiting the gates, just giving the guards on duty a look before focusing on the way ahead of her again. She saw little Hyunbin by the bridge, looking all sad as he watched the pigeons eat the feeds. She carefully walked on the side, not wanting to scare the pigeons away but Yuri made a small chaos by throwing a fireball on the spot where the pigeons are flocking.

  
  


Three pigeons got hit, and the others immediately fled off, and poor little Hyunbin had his eyes wide out of shock. Yuri gave him a sheepish yet apologetic grin, taking the fowl laying on the ground. “Sorry for killing them but I’m absolutely starving.” She reasoned out before running away, almost stumbling as she escaped the scene.

  
  


A sigh was released from her lips as she watched Yuri dash off from the bridge, away from their sights. Minjoo looked at Hyunbin, who’s looking back at her. “This isn’t the first time she did that?” She asked softly, crossing her arms as the chilly wind hit her. Hyunbin pouted, shaking his head. “No, this isn’t the first time Miss Yuri killed some of them.”

  
  


“I’ll make sure to scold her.” Minjoo reassured, walking towards him to give him a pat in the head before she continued walking.

  
  


At Thousands Winds Temple, she saw a certain red haired woman near the entrance, cooking the pigeon she just killed in front of the poor kid. Minjoo silently grunted, making her way towards there, not minding the unconscious or maybe, dead hilichurls laying down— obvious burnt marks scattered all over their bodies and smoke, there’s smoke around the area, smoldering grasses and little ashes flying around the air. It didn’t take for the cryo user to realize that Yuri literally raided a whole camp and tribe of poor hilichurls just to borrow the fire and pot to cook on.

  
  


“You’re heartless, you killed the pigeons in front of the kid,” Minjoo nagged, and Yuri looked up to her, putting the shredded sweet flowers and chopped carrots to the pot. “I have an acceptable reason.” She responded cheekily, sitting on the ground and then placed her greatsword beside her, creating a small heavy sound.

  
  


Minjoo just snorted, turning her back and started to walk towards the path that would lead her towards the cliff, but before she could even do that, Yuri called for her attention. “And where are you going? Let’s eat first.” She offered but the cryo user just snarled. “No, thank you.” Still walking away.

  
  


Then she could sense harsh movements, Minjoo immediately turned around, snapping her gaze to Yuri and— “Don’t follow me. I wish to be alone tonight. Don’t bother me no more.” She warned before she continued walking, a knowing small smile etched on her face.

  
  


Yuri groaned, watching the retreating back of the raven haired woman until it disappeared into the darkness. With a huff, her gaze lowered down, ice covering her whole lower body— making her limit her movements, feeling stuck. “Heh, that woman, seriously.” She whispered under her breath and soon, the ice melted with the use of her pyro powers but it left her pants drenched.

  
  


Meanwhile, Minjoo finally reached her destination, not forgetting to pick Cecilia flower as she strides towards the very edge of the cliff that offers a very nice view of the clean ocean. Minjoo might say that this is her safe haven, _their_ safe haven— thankfully, there’s no one around.

  
  


A group of slimes suddenly popped out, but she remained calm, using her free hand— she summoned an ice sword, killing the electro slimes all at one slash. After seeing the coast is clear, she dropped the ice sword, instantly melting when she lost the grip on its handle.

  
  


Silently, she sat on the edge, it’s her spot— _their_ spot. It’s so healing, so peaceful and chilly. It never fails to make Minjoo feel at ease every time. The snowstorm within her is calm, snowflakes gently dropping on the surface.

  
  


That peaceful moment didn’t last long, a presence could be felt not long after which made Minjoo sigh softly. “And I told you not to follow me, right?” She whispered, opening her eyes, letting the wind hit her gently and make her hair dance softly. She slowly lost her grip on the lone flower, watching it gradually fall from the cliff.

  
  


“Nonsense,” A familiar voice, the same voice that never fails to trigger her, a nightmare that haunts her even in her daydreams. “I know it’s the opposite, dear princess.”

  
  


Minjoo peeked through her shoulders, watching Yuri approach her smugly, taking a seat beside her on the edge with a soft smile. “Why are you so cold?” She asked playfully, unwrapping the leaves that she used to cover the newly grilled meat, picking it gently before showing to the other woman present.

  
  


“I’m the so-called ice princess for nothing.” Minjoo responded, eyeing the food that Yuri is offering her. Her brow quirked up, giving the pyro user a look.

  
  


Yuri snickered lightly. “There’s absolutely no one here, not a single soul nearby, Minjoo.” She said and her voice became softer but it remained husky, even her gaze suddenly changed— fondness. “Quit the act, I’m getting impatient, you know?”

  
  


A low chuckle came from Minjoo, shaking her head. “I’m full, just eat it yourself,” She insisted, crossing her arms as she looked up, watching the stars twinkle and then started to wonder. Yuri wrapped the meat back, scooting closer to the woman then also looked up.

  
  


“You’re so good at this, what an excellent actress you are,” The red haired woman suddenly commented, and Minjoo couldn’t suppress her grin, briefly side-eyeing the pyro user. “And I might as well say the same to you.” She responded with a soft sigh, giggling to herself.

  
  


In this place, they are safe. In this place, no one would be able to watch them. In this place, no one will judge them.

  
  


“You’re so good at getting into my nerves, edging me to the core, kudos for you again.” Minjoo said, meeting gazes with Yuri and she could feel the snowstorm rage within her— rage in a very good way, she still sometimes couldn’t help but to feel extreme whenever Yuri was around. “What a little mischievous shit you are. Well done,”

  
  


The pyro user laughed, shaking her head in amusement. “Did I? I’m naturally playful and annoying, you know that, princess.” She replied with a smile, wiggling her brows. “You look so adorable whenever you’re annoyed, it took me hell to stop myself from pinning you against the wall of the headquarters and kiss you senselessly.” Yuri honestly confessed, her voice a little lower than usual which made Minjoo freeze, not literally.

  
  


Blush crept up into her cheeks— Yuri’s filthy mouth is seriously always making Minjoo feel things. She could feel her heart melting.

  
  


With a giggle, Minjoo gave Yuri a challenging look. “Such a bold mouth you got there, love,” She muttered teasingly. “Stop blabbering and use that lips of yours to kiss me senselessly.” It’s a demand and the pyro user smirked a bit in that because she also heard a hint of eagerness.

  
  


“As you wish, ice princess,” Yuri whispered before tugging Minjoo closer to her, crashing their lips together and she did not hold back, needily and greedily moving her lips against Minjoo’s cold ones, warming it up with hers.

  
  


That nickname again, it doesn’t sound appealing and pleasing anymore because it would always make Minjoo heat up and tremble in a good, good way to the point she would just want to kiss Yuri whenever she calls her that, it’s too bad for her health yet she doesn’t stop Yuri from calling her like that. She secretly loves it.

  
  


Minjoo didn’t really know when this started either, her feelings for Yuri, their love, their relationship— she could still vividly remember having a very intense fight with the red haired woman before, only ending with them kissing each other like their lives are depended in it, pouring their hidden feelings out.

  
  


She never really liked Yuri at first, but somehow, as day passed— she unknowingly fell. Yuri’s smug remarks and teasings, it’s something to look forward to. If teasing and fighting are the only way to get Yuri’s full attention then Minjoo would gladly do it. But surprisingly, Yuri was also secretly harboring feelings for her.

  
  


It just all happened, and they’re already reaching two years of being madly in love with one another.

  
  


The both of them decided to still live in this set-up because they knew how people of Mondstadt are conservative and they wouldn’t accept such relationships. There’s also a strict rule in the Knights of Favonius that romantic relationships between the knights are not allowed, they don’t want for the knights to have a bad reputation around— they might get kicked out of their positions too, and worse, out of Mondstadt. And so, they agreed to put up an act, only showing their real selves when they’re alone. It’s hard, but they could manage as long as they got each other.

  
  


Yuri bit her lower lip, nibbling on it and Minjoo let out a small whimper, a sound of pleasure as she tugged the shorter woman closer. The cryo user could feel Yuri’s hands snaking around the bare waist, burning her skin so good that she would beg for more.

  
  


She doesn’t know what she would do without Yuri, she’s the one who burns her greatly, the one who melted her ice stone heart. To Minjoo, Yuri is her flickering fire and light in the middle of the snowstorm that warms her up, and guides her.

  
  


“Minjoo,” The pyro user whispered huskily against her swollen lips, the tip of tongue ghosting over the outline of her lower lip— eyes half open as she lightly panted along with Minjoo. “I love you.”

  
  


The cryo user could feel her inside burn greatly, Yuri burns her greatly and she cools the latter nicely. “And I, to you,”

  
  


—

**Author's Note:**

> and yeet! this is a small gift for my friend who’s a minyul shipper muah xoxo you dragged me into this cute ship omg this is all your fault.
> 
> also, sorry for the mistakes as i wrote this in one sitting lmao and barely edited, and poorly proofread hihi sorry im too sleepy~
> 
> anyway, who plays genshin impact here~?


End file.
